Generally, when a display device is driven at high frequency (60 Hz, 120 Hz and the like), high storage capacitance Cst influences the charge rate, so the Cst needs to be designed into a relatively small value. However, when the display device is driven at low frequency (below 30 Hz, generally driven at 10 Hz or 5 Hz), the voltage holding ratio (VHR) depends on the magnitude of the Cst, and if the Cst is too low, the normal value may not be maintained, so relatively high Cst is needed during low-frequency driving. For example, if the Cst of pixels is set as 1 during 60 Hz driving, nearly 10 times of Cst is needed when the display device is driven at 6 Hz low frequency (namely the driving frequency is 1/10 of the original). Therefore, if a driving frequency of a display device is changed from a high frequency to a low frequency, the VHR is reduced. Thus, for adapting to high-frequency or low-frequency driving, the pixels are generally respectively designed according to different driving frequencies. Specifically, in order that the charge rate meets the design requirement, small pixel electrodes are designed during high-frequency driving to reduce the Cst, and large pixel electrodes are designed during low-frequency driving to ensure higher Cst, but the shortcoming lies in that the pixel electrodes are small during high-frequency driving and the aperture ratio is correspondingly reduced.
The structure of a novel ADS mode display device is shown in FIG. 1, and the display device is formed by assembling a color filter substrate 10 and an ADS array substrate 20 with each other to form a cell, wherein the color filter substrate 10 includes a substrate 11, and a color filter layer and a common electrode 13 which are arranged on the substrate 11; and the ADS array substrate 20 includes a substrate 21 and pixel electrodes 22 arranged on the substrate 21, wherein the pixel electrodes 22 are slit electrodes, and the common electrode 13 is a plate-type electrode. The novel ADS mode shown in FIG. 1 has an advantage on the aspect of charge rate design during high-frequency driving due to relatively low Cst, but is not suitable for low-frequency driving due to the relatively low Cst.
The above-mentioned ADS mode indicates an Advanced Super Dimensional Switching mode, ADS for short. The principle of the ADS mode lies in that: a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by parallel electric fields generated at edges of the pixel electrodes or the common electrode in the same plane and longitudinal electric fields generated between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, and all oriented liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal cell may be subjected to rotation transformation, so that the liquid crystal working efficiency of a plane orientation system is improved and the transmittance efficiency is improved.